1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to games and play activities with respect to which game pieces and activity items are made from a box, in certain specific aspects from a single box such as, but not limited to a cereal box or a pizza box; and in certain aspects to flying discs, and to items with them.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of games and play activities that employ game pieces, game equipment, activity items, and other things used in playing the game or in engaging in the activity. Often such games and activities involve the use of a target and items thrown to, into, or at the target.
The prior art discloses a wide variety of boxes, e.g. those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,702,054; 5,586,716; 6,016,951; 5,833,130; 4,891,482; 5,713,509; and in the prior art cited in these patents—all of which patents and cited art are incorporated fully herein for all purposes.
The prior art discloses a wide variety of flying discs, flying objects, and toys, e.g. those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,570; 5,531,624; and 6,073,588 and in the prior art cited in these patents—all of which patents and cited art are incorporated fully herein for all purposes.